LúdicoManao
also known as Nuno & Emma are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1 and The Amazing Race 3. Profile See Nuno & Emma's Profile Archive for older profiles. Nuno *'Age:' 15 *'Current Residence:' Brazil, Bahia. *'Connection to your teammate:' BFFFFFFFFFLS69EVA *'Current occupation:' Lazy bitch on vacation, but, student. *'Three words to describe you:' Ratchet Ass Hoe *'Favorite hobbies:' whatever Emma said *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Going from sperm to people lmao *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Dora The Explorer *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' An anime Ariel *'What scares you most about traveling?' People opening the bathroom when I am showering *'What excites you most about traveling?' Pillow fight! Running away from the hotel when your room is a disaster!!!! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' idk!!!!!! *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' the overuse of !!!!!!! *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Brazil or Canada, we would rock those legs. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?' what emma said Emma *'Age:' 15 *'Current Residence:' Canada *'Connection to your teammate:' BFFS *'Current occupation: '''Student *'Three words to describe you:' Bring Ratchet back *'Favorite hobbies:' Simming and swimming *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Riding my bike *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Twisty the clown *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' Dora the explorer because idk *'What scares you most about traveling?' idk *'What excites you most about traveling?' Stuff *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Idk *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' That he lives lol jk i love you nuno.. that he made that picture. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Galapagos *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?' IDK Season 1 *Leg 1: 9th ** Nuno ** ''Get Trivial ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** Nuno ** Find The Boat → Find The Man → Find The Boat ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 5th ** Tomb Writing ** U-Turned by Dallas & Charley *** Tomb Map ** Emma ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 3rd ** Nuno ** Eat Away → Come And Stay → Eat Away ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 5th ** Emma ** Chronological ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 4th ** Emma ** Man To Year ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 3rd ** Nuno ** Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 5th ** Emma ** Haircut Inquiry ** U-Turned by Wes & Charlie *** Hotel Facility ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 6th ** - ** Emma ** Snakes ** Arrived 6th. 7th Team Eliminated. Season 3 *Leg 1: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Nuno ** Flag Assemble ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 2: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Nuno & Emma have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 1. **Sorry For Being A Bit Rude **History Is Repeating **2 Ratchet 4 You Records Season 1 *Highest placing team to never win a leg; 6th. *Highest average placing team to never win a Leg; 4,8. Season 3 The Amazing Race *First team to be U-Turned. *First team to survive two U-Turns. *Most U-Turns recieved; 2. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:6th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Returning Teams